I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention concerns locking mechanisms for locking gun barrels in place.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, in locking guns in place a chain or similar device is passed through the trigger guard and the ends of the chain are secured to a wall. Such means for locking guns is unsatisfactory because the chain can mar the finish on the gun. Also, when a group of guns is secured by one chain it is necessary to remove the guns at the end of the chain to reach any gun located in the center of the group.
III. Prior Art Statement p To the best of the Applicant's knowledge, the most closely related art is found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,981,166, PA1 3,910,381, PA1 3,844,146, PA1 3,805,564, PA1 3,785,500, PA1 3,762,569; PA1 2,010,770; PA1 1,688,496; PA1 1,386,4l4; PA1 1,218,843.
The present invention is distinct therefrom in the assemblage of its elements and the locking of the rotable jaws.